Dear Patricio
by Giovanni293
Summary: Story contains original characters! When Patricio receives a letter from himself 10 years in the future he believes that it is merely a prank but only time will tell how serious the warning is.
1. Chapter 1

"Patricio! You're going to be late!" My mother yells from the bottom of the staircase.

I quickly grab my blazer and throw it over my shoulder as I make my final round through my bedroom. The batteries to my alarm clock died causing me to wake up fairly late. It's the first day of school and I'm already starting the year off on the wrong foot. The smell of breakfast brushes my nose as I swing open the door and head down the stairs. I'm too late to stay and eat. My mother is waiting for me at the bottom with my lunch bag in one hand and a muffin in the other.

"You're always late hijo." She says as she kisses me on my forehead.

"Not this year mom!" I say grabbing my stuff and darting out the door.

"Have a good day! I love you." She says as the door slams behind me.

My feet take me to the corner before my body becomes weak from the lack of energy. I stop for a moment to catch my breath and take a bite of the chocolate chip muffin. The sweetness makes my mouth tingle as is dances around my taste buds. I stare at the silhouette of James O'Neil Academy for the gifted. My family moved closer to the academy due to my father's promotion at work. I promised myself I wouldn't be late to school anymore because I live closer. It's my goal to become the class representative this year and I need to excel in everything to become the best representative JONA has ever had. My grades are of the top 3 in my grade but my attendance record hasn't been the best.

I let out a sigh as I continue my way toward the school. The walk is only 10 minutes long and I'm already feeling too lazy to make the commute. Many of the students live in the dormitories that JONA provides because living in the area is extremely expensive. My dad was lucky enough to get offered a discounted price on our new place because he works with the owner's son. JONA is a prestigious school that primarily rich kids attend. Good portions of the student body are successors of family businesses. I however am one of the scholarship students who made it into the academy based off my excellent test scores.

I place my hands on my head and look up at the sky as my mind drifts back to the first day of the entrance exams. The birds chirp happily in the background the sure sign of the early morning. I can hear the footsteps of the students who live close enough to make the commute with me. This is the sound of a new academic year. I reach my hands into my pocket to keep them warm from the crisp morning air. I feel the point of a card of some sort.

"That's odd." I say pulling the item out of my pocket.

It's a small envelope. On the front it says 'Rico' the nickname my friends have given me. I open in. Inside are pages from a diary. The style reminds me of the diary I had bought last week to start marking the highlights of this year.

I start reading as I near the front gate.

Letter:

 _Hey Patricio,_

 _I know you're not going to believe this but this is a letter from yourself 10 years from now. I know this may seem odd but you need to believe that this is true. Starting today your life is going to change. Each day brings you more and more pain and you don't see it at first but eventually it catches up to you. Pain comes in many forms one of the strongest comes in the form of regret. There are many things I have experienced that I wish I could go back and change. I'm writing you this letter with hopes that you will change our future. I don't like feeling the regret I've felt for the last 10 years. The next few pages will contain different days that I regret. Days that if you change them will ultimately better our future._

 _August 25_

 _Today a new student transfers into the academy. Her name is Naomi. She is the most beautiful girl you will ever see. You must not run for class rep. You need to keep your distance from her._

I stare down at the mysterious letter. Each entry containing different events to come.

"Rico!" A female voice calls from behind causing me to jump.

I turn around to see the familiar blonde curls bouncing with every step she takes. White button up shirt tightly caressing her breasts. Her tie loosely hangs due to the top two buttons being undone. Her pale arms brush against her yellow and black plaid skirt making my eyes shift to the eccentric yellow ducky knee high socks she has under her black shoes. Her name is Tori.

"Hey Tori!"

"Rico, don't you feel so much better commuting this way than you did taking that bus?"

"I do… I just didn't expect so many people to live this close… I thought most people lived in the dorms."

She points her index finger up and winks. "How many times do I have to remind you the dorms are in the same area as these overpriced apartments! The only difference is the students stay for the time school is in session. You should be surprised the rich kids still take their limos to class even when the live over here!" I place my hand on my forehead as the countless conversations about this come back to me. She grabs on my arm smile on her face head tilted and says, "Now what are you going to do in a couple of years once I'm off to college?"

"Call you in class." I respond dryly.

She laughs know my seriousness of the response. We arrive at the gates. Hundreds of students in the same black blazer make their way toward the big concrete building with small black doors. I look around for our other friends hoping to see them before we are stuck in silence for the next four hours before lunch time. Tori tugs on my arm and points to the tall cherry blossom tree that has been growing there since before my time. We have taken that as our usual spot. During lunch we'd sit under it talking and catching each other up on the latest topics and student body gossip. Most of the time it's between Christian and Allisha.

Christian jumps up and down brown hair bouncing in the wind. His grey eyes shimmering in the sunlight giving off a blue reflection from the sky. His short arms placed in the rabbit stance as he tells a story. He's always been so animated. He appears taller than his usual 5'6 but it could just be the fact I haven't seen him all summer. His parents took him to Paris this summer to get him more in touch with his roots.

Allisha laughs hand over her mouth. Her long silky black hair falls slightly over her face. Unusual for her because she usually has it up in a ponytail. A yellow headband separates her long pieces from the newly styled bangs. Her uniform still the same semi nerdy style she's been wearing since freshmen year. With the schools branded suspenders and big black glasses. Her blazer rests in her other arm making the cinnamon color of her skin pop in the sunlight.

"Christian!" I yell causing him to freeze as he stands on one foot. He's a ballet dancer so his balance is pretty centered. He turns his head to us and a huge smile forms on his face. He hops out of his stance and comes running up to us hugging us tightly.

"I missed you both so much!" He says in a husky voice.

He releases us and steps back motioning Allisha to come over. Allisha timidly walks over to us head facing the ground. Christian puts his arm around her and pulls her in tightly causing her face to show a hint of red.

"You know I didn't recognize her at first but isn't her new haircut beautiful!?" He says his voice giving off a French accent.

"Thank you." She says through her timid voice.

"Good morning Allisha." I say "I like your new haircut."

"Yes Ally! I totally agree! I'm so amazed! Not that your other hair style was boring or anything but this suits you so much better!" Tori adds, mouth practically drooling over it. "Who did it? I need to know!"

The girls start talking about the stylist and their likes and dislikes of the different salons in the area. Christian pulls me aside to avoid the conversation and starts walking toward the front door. The bell rings telling us to make our way to our home rooms. We make our way to 3-A. The girls continue to talk not realizing the bell went off.

"Hurry up ladies or you'll get locked out on the first day!" Christian yells.

Their faces become shocked and they run to catch up with us. The image of the letter appears in my head as we walk through the halls and up the two flights of stairs. 'What a weird letter…' Tori opens the door to the classroom.

"Are you ready Rico! Today you become class rep!" She says fist in the air.

-o-o-o-

Future:

I hold an envelope in my hand. My back pressed against a tree that brings back so many memories. The petals fall as the crisp evening air brushes against them. I place the envelope on the ground and pull a bottle to my lips. A tear falls from my eyes as the liquid flows down my throat in into my stomach burning my insides.

-o-o-o-

"Good morning class!" Our new teacher shouts showing off his energy and excitement for the new semester. "I am your new home room teacher Mr. Sato but you could call me Mr. S! Today we will start by electing this class's representative. As you know this person is responsible for taking care of the classes needs and is a lot of responsibility. You will be responsible to attend meetings with other class reps as well as making sure any new or absent student is up to date with the class material."

My eyes stare at his lips as he continues on about the responsibilities and duties I already am aware of. Every year they go over this. I wait for the words that matter most.

"So is there anyone who would like to run for class rep?"

I raise my hand quickly knowing I am one of the most qualified students. A flash of the letter appears in my head causing my arm to lower slightly. Tori smiles at me and puts her thumbs up to show her support. Only one other person raises their hand. Erica, the number one student in the class. I have an advantage over her this year. I've spent more time engaging with my classmates and building relationships to understand the student body's wants and needs. Every year the school's homecoming dance is a bust and spirit week is just as lame. The previous reps haven't been the most social people just the smartest which tend to be the most antisocial of the students here.

"Alright! Since there are two of you we must have an election. Please prepare a quick speech and we will have you each come up and explain why you should be elected."

Erica looks back at me with a serious glare. She knows I have an advantage this year and doesn't want to mess up her current resume of being class rep three years consecutively. I gaze at my desk fixating on the important topics to cover. I remember the letter and pull it out. The entry contained information on how I won.

 _August 25_

 _Today a new student transfers into the academy. Her name is Naomi. She is the most beautiful girl you will ever see. You must not run for class rep. You need to keep your distance from her. The election will end in a draw. There are only 20 students. Erica will focus on her past and how she excelled as class rep even though the events weren't as exciting as she had hoped they would be. Our focus on learning the students isn't good enough. Ultimately experience does matter. She uses that to weaken our speech. It turns to Naomi and she selects you. It's her way of getting alone time with you. It's a trap. Withdraw and let Erica win she actually has plans that'll benefit the class._

My vision becomes blurred as the warnings become more prominent than they did before. 'Could this be real? Should I give up something I've strived so hard to accomplish? Is it even true?' I look at the door whose clear glass only shows the lockers behind it. 'It can't be true.' I say to myself pulling out my notebook and pen. I begin writing my speech short and simple; in order to show the students I'm not here to bore them. I raise my hand and Mr. Sato calls me up to speak. Erica finishes shortly after but waits for me to finish my presentation. The class cheers for me as I bow then take my seat. Coincidentally Erica's tactic was very similar to what the letter said. The class is silent when she finishes they must be bored from it. Mr. Sato claps for her then dismisses her to her seat.

"Ok class let's vote."

He says my name and seven hands go up. Allisha, Tori, Christian, and five others who really seemed pumped about the homecoming theme I pitched. There are two empty seats that would've contained my two other supporters Julian and Naiym but they haven't arrived yet. 'I lost…' I thought to myself my head drops to my desk out of misery. The letter lied. It must be another one of Julian's pranks. The other nine students raise their hands when he says Erica. He continues to the board to publicly humiliate me by writing the scores.

 **Patricio-9**

 **Erica-9**

"Two students spoke to me in advance stating they were called to an important meeting for the football team but they knew they were voting for Patricio. Right now that means we are tied."

Erica looks back her glare more intense. She makes a slit throat motion then points to me. Her way of telling me to resign or die. I shake my head and look down at the letter. There's a knock on the door. Mr. Sato opens it. Long black silky hair walks in the wind blows through the window causing the hair to flow back and reveal soft creamy skin. Her eyes a rich chocolate brown color which mesmerizes me. Her pale pink lips glisten as she takes her first breath. She's calming herself down for her introduction. 'It's the girl from the letter.' I say to myself. She turns to the class and our eyes lock instantly. Her cheeks become red as she stares into my hazel eyes. Her hands close together in front of her as her body reflects her nervousness. I rest my head on my knuckles and gaze at her. The most beautiful girl I will ever meet.

"Class this is our new transfer student. She will be the deciding factor. Please introduce yourself."

"Hello…" She says softly. "My… My name is Nao… Naomi Takashi." My eyes widen as I realize the name is Japanese. In my reading I pronounced it like the supermodels name Nay-oh-me. "But my friends just call me Nao." She finishes as she lowers her head. "Thank you for having me! I hope we all can work hard together!" She yells from behind the long strands of hair.

The class becomes amazed by here. Echoes of how cute she is and how adorable she is bounce around the class. The girls speak of how the want to take her sightseeing and becoming her best friend. All I can think about is the letter. It warns me of her but she is so innocent and sweet.

"Ok Naomi! Thank you that was good. I need you to be the deciding factor. Erica and Patricio are running for class representative and the class is divided. You are the deciding vote." He motions for us to stand up then gives her a summary of our campaign speeches. Her face becomes bright red as the attention falls on her.

"I don't know." She says softly looking back at the ground.

"It's ok to pick. There will be no hard feelings, right?"

We both nod our heads reassuring her. She smiles. Then lifts her arm, finger pointing directly at me.

"I choose Cio-chan" she says in her soft voice.

-o-o-o-

The wind blows creating a chill throughout my body. Laughter echoes as distant memories send me in a euphoric state. Life has changed so much since we graduated. I tip the bottle back pouring the burning liquid down. I rest my head against the tree tears falling again. I hear footsteps which cause me to wipe my face. I take the letter and tuck it into my coat pocket. The footsteps get closer.

"Cio, are you there?" The voice says.

I pour the remaining liquid down and stand up. I nod my head as if she could see my face. I make my way toward her.

"Yes. It's me."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes just remembering what it felt like to smell the cherry blossoms."

-o-o-o-

Naomi takes a seat next to me. The seat Julian usually sits in. We made it a routine to take over the whole back row as a group since we realized there wasn't assigned seating. The school created a system that links our student ID photos with our names so each teacher knows what we look like from the moment we appear on their roster.

The door slams open to the classroom. Then a big poster comes into the room. "Congrats Rico!" It reads with different symbols and stars around it. There's even a cartoon drawing of me in the right hand corner. Behind the poster pops out two familiar faces.

Julian's short black hair reflects the light from the class. His dark brown eyes stare at me appearing black as night. He smiles showing his pearly white teeth. His dark skin glistens from the tan he received over the summer causing it to become more solid than before, like a dark chocolate candy bar. The poster covers his muscular body but you can still see his toned biceps peaking from the side holding the board.

Naiym smiles from ear to ear. His young face appearing even younger. Naiym has always mimicked Julian's style and even now he has a very similar looks Julian. The only difference is their skin color and outfits. Naiym is a few shades lighter almost a beige color. His hair is a bit redder than brown and his eyes a deep honey color. Everything else reflects the same as Julian. He has mastered the same style and haircut as his idol. They almost appear as twins.

I remember meeting Naiym; he used to have a full set of curls just like mine except his were a bit more course. He was very quiet and shy. It wasn't until Julian forced us to join the football team that he opened up and became more social.

"Thank you guys!" I said.

The take a bow and then take their seats in the back. Julian glares at Naomi as he walks passed her and sits behind her. He pulls out his phone and texts me. _'Who is she?'_ I respond with a simple _'New girl.'_ I can hear him huff and then chuckle a little. Mr. Sato begins his first lesson.

I turn to Naomi. Her eyes are fixated on Mr. Sato. She writes in her notebook without taking her eyes off him. She fixes her hair with her left hand tucking the strands behind her ear. The uniform looks great on her.

She turns her head and waives. My face turns red and I wave back. She smiles at me and her eyes close for the first time as she blinks. She turns back to the front then continues writing. She's perfect.

The bell rings for lunch. Julian stands up and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Hey bro they're serving pizza today want to get lunch?" I nod my head and stand.

"Patricio!" Mr. Sato says, "Can you show Naomi to the cafeteria?"

"Of course we can!" Tori days grabbing Naomi's hand. "I'm Tori! You can sit with us!"

Lunch went by quickly. Naomi managed to fit in the group pretty well. She even managed to pick on Christian a little. Everything was beautiful. This is probably the best thing that has happened since we all became friends. We all exchange numbers at the end of the day. Tori walks with me home.

"Today was amazing!" She says. "You really shut Erica up!"

"Yeah thanks to Naomi." I respond the pronunciation of her name becoming more fluent off my tongue. "Without her I probably would've lost."

"Well you know you're responsible for showing her around maybe you can thank her in some way."

"Maybe…" My mind takes me to all the ideas that could sweep her off her feet. The rest of the walk is silent and soon we part ways. I get home as the sun sets and quickly go to my room.

I pull out my journal and begin jotting down my day.

 _August 25_

 _Today I became class rep. It was a tie 9-9 but by the grace of God we had a new student. She chose me. Her name is Naomi (Now-me) and she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! I can't wait to spend more time with her._

My mom calls me down for dinner. I close my journal and take a deep breath. I gaze down at the letter that's now sitting on my desk next to my journal. 'It must be a joke. She's too perfect to be this evil person the letter makes her out to be. I push back from the desk and make my way down stairs. The smell on arroz con pollo fills the air. My favorite food. My mom must know I won. The aroma encases me. This is a sign the letter was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naomi do you want to come with us to the mall?" Tori asks, leaning over Naomi's desk practically in her face. Naomi's face turns red and she shakes her head no.

"I'm sorry. I have plans already." She responds.

We all exchange the same confused look. She's only been here for a week and doesn't know anyone. Naiym joins Tori and begins to interrogate her. He's very persistent.

"Please Naomi! You've been here a full week now. We need to engulf you in our society." Naiym says trying to show off his new found word.

She smiles and begins to laugh. "Engulf?" She says wiping a tear from her eye.

He blushes then puts his hand behind his head. "Yeah. Like show you around and get you involved."

She continues to laugh and soon everyone is making remarks on his choice of words. My mind is focused on the letter, there were no entries for the entire week except for today. This week was extremely busy for me with meetings and duties as class rep I expected something to catch me off guard. I wanted to humor the idea of it being true but nothing this far has shown me that this is nothing but a prank. I wanted to bring it up to Tori but she would laugh at me and call me crazy. The alternative would be she would lead me to believe it's real when she's the culprit behind it.

I just want to know who wrote it. The handwriting is similar to mine but it's much neater. The word choice reflects someone more sophisticated which could be an older me. The thing that bothers me is the fact about Naomi transferring in. How could any of them know? I stare down at my desk trying to run every scenario through my head. The reason why they'd write it, how they got the information, and how the got the letter to me. My first thought always leads to Tori since she lives closest to me. But it could be anyone.

 _September 1,_

 _They invite Naomi with us to the mall today. She declines the offer but Julian convinces her to come. She confesses that she's been lonely at home. You offer to walk her home instead of walking with Tori and Julian. Julian leaves us. Tori tried to stop him but she fails._

"Naomi, what do you have planned for today?" Julian asks bluntly.

She turns red. "I was going to catch up on some reading and write to my dad."

"Well let's make a deal?" He says flashing his brilliant white teeth. "How about we all go to the mall and then you will have more to tell your dad, but we can help you with your school assignments for a week so you can have free time to read your book."

Her eyes widen with excitement. "I can't let you do that." She says covering her eyes. She looks very innocent and somewhat childish.

Julian leans in and lifts her hand. He's smiling from ear to ear eyes basically closed because of it. He whispers something in her ear then puts a thumbs up. She smiles at him then nods her head.

"Ok I'll come." She says eyes becoming innocent again.

"I don't think we should force her to hang out." I say coldly. "If she's busy we shouldn't bribe her."

Everyone turns their heads to me. Tori looks pissed off. Julian rolls his eyes. Naomi turns red. "It's not a problem Cio-Chan. I really want to go." She speaks at a whisper just loud enough to catch.

My eyes lock with hers. She seems very genuine. I shake out the bad thoughts the letter was causing and force a smile on my face. "If you truly want to go then I won't argue it."

The bell rings and we all get up quickly. Tori grabs onto Naomi's hand and starts running out the classroom causing Naomi to trip a little then quickly follow suit. Everyone else chases after them arguing what stores we start with. Julian stays behind. He turns to me and smiles. "Guess I win." He says before making his leave. Maybe he's the one who wrote the letter.

The girls drag us to a jewelry store first looking for some charm to commemorate their friendship. Christian starts mimicking them and manages to get us all involved in the whole ordeal. We leave with the same cat face charm that the girls have and a leather charm bracelet to hold it. I pull him by his ear and whisper threats before we make it into the clothing store. Christian is so energetic that it's contagious. He is the reason my weekly allowance is gone every week. Naomi laughs at us and I begin to blush.

I didn't realize she was watching us. The girls were having a serious conversation in the front while we trailed behind. I was distracted by the receipt I notice that she was watching us the whole time. Christian breaks out of my grasp and runs up to join them. He sticks his tongue out at me as he wraps his arm around Naomi. She laughs again then begins to talk with him.

"She's so innocent." Naiym says.

"Yeah, it's cute though." Julian adds.

"Yeah it is." I respond face almost red.

"Do you like her?" Julian asks.

I look away not making eye contact with him. Julian can read through me just gazing into my eyes. I shake my head.

"Don't lie to me." He says coldly. "If you like her then tell her." He puts his arms behind his head then walks forward. He never talks sternly to me. Did my reaction bother him? Naiym puts his hand on my shoulder and shakes his head. He catches up to Julian and starts to console him.

The rest of the outing Julian ignores me. He sticks with Tori and Naiym. I try to apologize but he doesn't come near me the entire time. Even when the stores had small men's sections he managed to escape contact with me.

"I'm going home." Julian says as we walk toward the sandwich shop.

"Is something wrong?" Allisha ask.

"Not in particular." He responds turning around and walking back. "I'll catch you later." He waves as he continues.

"Wait." Tori says walk behind him. "Rico are you coming too?"

I pause and look at them. Julian's face is extremely serious and his eyes look puffy. I don't know what to do. I don't want to cause more problems, he's been dodging me all day. I shake my head. "I'm really hungry." I say in a soft tone. Tori's eyes soften and she turns back to Julian. He turns away and continues to walk. I want to know what's wrong with him, but I'm scared to ask.

We all stand there silently as the fade into the distance. Christian and Allisha look at each other then walk toward the shop. Naiym puts his hands behind his head and slowly follows behind them. I look at Naomi who seems worried.

"It's ok. He's just having a bad day." I say with a smile on my face.

"Are you sure?"

I nod. "He just needs to cool off a bit."

"I think I'm going to go home as well." She looks to the sky. "It's getting pretty late."

I nod my head but she can't see it. Her eyes are still fixated on the sky.

"This reminds me of back home. I'd always go out with my friends from school until the stars were bright. I really miss it there." She says finally looking down at me. Her eyes are watery and passive. "I'm just so lonely here." She admits causing a sharp pain in my heart.

"I don't want you to feel alone. We are here for you. I'm here for you. Let me walk with you home. Anytime you want I can come keep you company."

She smiles as tears fall from her eyes. "Thank you." She says as she wipes away the tears.

We walk in silence. I hear each click of her heels against the ground. I glance down at her but she's focused. She stares straight not blinking. The sky turns black as we make our way through the city.

"It's beautiful out." I say causing her to jump.

"Hmm" she responds.

"If you want I can walk home with you every day."

She stops in her tracks.

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-n-no…" She says as she begins walking again.

We continue walking in silence. My mind jumps back to the letter. It warned me about this but I still ended up here. Does this mean that the letter is real? Is it really from my future self? We turn a corner leading to Naomi's apartment.

"I'd like that." She says as we get closer to her door.

"Hmmm?" I turn to her with an eyebrow up.

"I'd like to walk home with you everyday." She responds her face showing her embarrassment.

I smile and put my thumb up. "Ok it's a deal."

We wave goodbye and she heads up the stairs and into the house. She lives pretty far from me and it's going to take about a half hour to get home. I reach my hands into my pocket keeping them from the chilly night breeze. The smell of fall is in the air even though we still have a couple more weeks. Everyone is safely in their homes and the streets are pretty quiet. There are a few night walkers that occasionally pass on their way to continent stores or restaurants. It amazes me how quickly time passed. It seemed like only a hour was spent shopping. I didn't buy anything other than the bracelet and charm. Everyone else purchased clothing and toys and random accessories for their phones. Thankfully I kept my distance from Christian on my hunt to apologize to Julian. Today was very awkward. I've never seen Julian so mad.

I open the door to my house. My mother is in the kitchen cleaning the dishes from dinner. "¡Hola Mami!" I say as I lock the door behind me and take off my shoes. "Sorry. I was out with my friends. I didn't think to call." She smiles at me and waves me into the kitchen.

"I'm just happy you're home safe." She responds embracing me in her arms. "Dinner is in the oven. I made meat loaf." She releases me then continues to clean. I quickly eat then make my way to my room knowing I'd have to sleep soon or tomorrow will be hell. I lay on my bed hands spread wide and gaze up at the ceiling. I feel the crinkle of paper underneath me. It's the letter. I sit up and begin reading it again. Hoping to find the purpose of it all.

 _They invite Naomi with us to the mall today. She declines the offer but Julian convinces her to come. She confesses that she's been lonely at home. You offer to walk her home instead of walking with Tori and Julian. Julian leaves us. Tori tried to stop him but she fails._

 _I relive this day every year. It's the first time me and Julian got into a serious fight. It's the first time I failed him. I look back on it now and wish I made a different choice maybe he would be here with us now. I wish I had helped Tori. I wish I didn't push him away. He was my best friend._

o-o-o

Future:

Naomi looks at me as the sun begins to rise in the distance. Her face is concerned. She reaches her hand out and grasps mine. I hold on tight as we make our way toward the mini van parked at the end of the hill. The engine is running and I can see two figures inside.

"We were worried." She says.

The door swings open and Tori jumps out the back of the van. She runs to me and wraps her arms around me. She squeezes tight.

"We were worried." She says.

Naiym gets out of the driver's seat and makes his way toward us. He has a smile on his face but his eyes are red.

"Good morning." He says his voice a bit choked up.

"Good morning." I respond, grasping the letter in my pocket.

"What were you doing out here?" Tori asks.

"Remembering what it was like to smell the cherry blossoms." I respond with a slight smirk on my face.

Tori smiles too and we all begin to laugh. They were worried because I had turned my phone off earlier last night.

"You've been out all night you probably caught a cold." Naomi says.

I shake my head. "Me and Julian used to spend endless nights out here gazing at the stars."

They look at each other. Tori's eyes soften Naomi's as well. They must be wondering why I chose today of all days to come out to the fields. They really were worried.

"You need to get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us." Naomi says.

o-o-o

 _In the winter Julian passed away. Everything we planned to do was lost. All the plans we had as a group was left behind and we all regret it knowing that we could have saved him._

My eyes begin to water as the words jump off the page. _Julian passed away._ They dance around my head causing my head to feel light. This is why the letter was sent. It wants me to spend less time with Naomi and more with Julian. The tears fall as memories of Julian flash in my head. I clench my fist. _This letter can't be true. Julian dies. This can't be true._ I gaze down at the letter. I must save him. I must stop him from dying. I will save Julian! My eyes fixate on Naomi's name. _What does she have to do with all of this?_ I ask myself. I fold the letter up and place it on my desk. Tomorrow I will spend the day with Julian. No matter what it takes I will make sure Julian is ok. I don't want to feel the regret. I don't want to let the future me down. I will make a change.

o-o-o

"Naomi. Do you think he was out there thinking about Julian?" Tori says turning her head back.

"He does this every year." She responds with her head facing the window. "I wish he would tell me what he's going through. I want to help him."

"Do you think we could've saved Julian?"

"I wish we could've. I really liked Julian. If it wasn't for him, me and Cio would have never gotten together."

o-o-o


End file.
